Lost In The Melody
by im that idiot
Summary: "I just can't help but fall for her/him." They say simultaneously. They look up, staring deep down into each other eyes. They never expected faith to brought them together. They were just ordinary people, just doing their daily routine. Hope you enjoy my first story! (: [AUSSLY] [Slight of swearing] [Some OOC]


Laughter fills the room, two girls on the couch; laughing their ass off, can make the room seem like an Animal Discovery Channel. "I swear, I'm on the verge on tears; if I keep laughing." exclaimed the petite bald woman that's just slapping her knees repetitively, while her Latino best friend Trish sat beside her; that she knew when they were brought to this world. Couldn't speak, she was just dying in laughter. "Oh god, oh god, I can't breathe, Ally help me!" Trish tries to quit laughing but failed miserably.

Then there was a knock on the thin wood door. That's where the laughter starts to fade away. The bald Ally got off the black leather couch, and walks towards the door, while whipping her tears from laughing so hard. She then turns the metal doorknob. This revealed her downstairs neighbor standing on the carpet floor. "You guys should really shut the hell up! It sounds like monkeys' that's throwing a big banana party." This made the blonde girl roll her eyes; while crossing her arms. Ally just leans against the front door; while folding her boney slender arms. Ally then just exhaled a huge sigh, "Well, sorry Cassidy, we'll try not to bother you; while you're shaving those forests under your arms." Ally just smirked, thinking to her that was a witty come back, but she didn't need to waste your time with this girl. Cassidy's cheek turns into shades of cherries, then stomped back to the stairs, while her bunny slippers making squeaky noises. Ally then just counted to 3 in her head, and hears Cassidy screaming her lungs out, this made Ally chuckled; while shaking her head. Then she stands up straight, and closed the door softly.

"Who was at the door?" Questioned Trish; who was just eating chips; that was on the island of the kitchen. Ally replied, "Bro, it was that Cassidy girl. How could you not hear her yelling?" Ally just chuckled, while crossing her arm, and leans against the countertop by the sink. "Sorry, I was just choking onto my laughter, when I was watching Ted. So..." Trish was pulling the o's longer, while grinning, and puts another chip into her light peach lips; while the sounds around her made her hard to hear, because of the crunching. Ally just rolled her eyes and smiled, and then she fixed her red Neff beanie on her head; to make the bottom more slouchy look.

What made her baled, was a couple of weeks ago, she was jogging in the cool crisp air of New York City. It was her daily morning jogs; she did it to be fit. While she was jogging, she didn't react enough to move; when there was a running man running towards her, and bam she was about to fall from the hard push, but she caught herself. Ally just sighed, and ran to the direction man ran from, and see what's the problem was.

There were grey smoky thick clouds hovering over a petite brick restaurant. The restaurant was engulfed by flames; while water was shooting at the burning restaurant. People were surrounding the building, and yellow caution tapes were everywhere. Then this made Ally eyes wide-open, thinking what the hell happen. But then there was a calling of HELP in the building. This made Ally tiny legs running fast as she can to the building. While she was running, she saw a fire-fighter jacket laying on the edge of the fire-truck. She grabbed it, and puts her arms in it as fast as she can. Good thing the jacked was big enough to go to her thighs. Ally ran to the restaurant, dodging the mobs of people, and was stopped by a big arm making her not able to trespass the building, she looked up, and saw a man in helmet; with a fire-fighter suit. "This is off limits, and return back what you were doing, we will stop this, so please do it for your safety." said the man that was looking down at Ally. Ally just wanted to punch the man; didn't he hear the screaming of help in the building? Why isn't there anyone helping the poor man in there. Ally used all her strength, and knocks over the man, and run into the building. But before she enters it, she heard yelling behind her, "MISS, STOP!" Then Ally was gone in the distance.

Woods falling from ceiling, smokes were floating in the thin air, making Ally chocking, so she used the sleeve of the jacket, to cover her nose and mouth. But that didn't make her stop walking, after a while of walking, and sweating like a wrestler after a match. She finally heard a loud coughs, so she follows that direction where the coughs were heard, but when she makes it to the sound was coming from, there of stacks of wood that was getting fried by flames blocking the way. Ally then just took a big gulp of air, and ran full speed, and jumps over flames. Ally landed softly, and saw a man with shaggy blonde hair on the floor; having his face down, while his clothes are ripped and burnt. Ally then knee down to see the man, she then picks his huge body, which made him position on his knees, and then Ally took his big arms, and placed it around her petite shoulders. Ally then finally got up, and so as the man. She was stumbling walking, since he was so heavy; which made it harder. Ally then meets amongst the stacked wood that was still in flames. Now Ally was freaking out; more than she is now at this state. She yelled out for help, yelling louder and louder. Finally a few minutes, she heard running footsteps, and saw the flames on the stacked wood getting smaller and smaller; to the point there were no more flames, which then the woods got knocked over, and revealed five men's in fire-fighter outfit. They all ran towards the petite woman, and grab a hold of the fainted shaggy blonde man.

Ally and the group of men, started walking their way out. They were about 5 feet away from the pathway; where the lights were glimmering. Ally was so ecstatic, now it was a couple feet's away, then there was sound of wood cracking above, which made all of them stop tracks, and look above to see where the cracking coming from, then a big thin wood that is engulfed by flames, was crashing down onto Ally. It made Ally fell hard on the white marble ground, but the wood didn't land on Ally completely; it landed on her head, which had her chestnut brunette hair on it. Then the fire was spreading quickly; it made to the point it was burning her flesh. Then everything became pitched black.

Everything was blurry, couldn't tell what things were, after few blinks. Everything became clear; I see closed curtains which made the sunray go through the thin white curtains. On my left was just a bouquet of variety flowers. Then on my right was just a simply white lamp, with a yellow hood to hide the light bulb. I then look down, I was in a hospital gown, but suddenly my head itches, so I reach up towards my head, but I couldn't feel my soft hair, I felt smooth and soft fabric. "AAHHHHHH!" I exclaimed which made the doctor and nurse run in. With worried expression pasted on their face, but then finally fade to a happy faces pasted on them. "How are you Allison?" said the nurse coming towards the hospital bed. Ally dislikes being called 'Allison', she preferred being called Ally, but I let that go. "I'm fine, but care to explain why is my head wrapped in bandages?" I asked with a bewildered expression. The doctor and the nurse glances each other, and then the doctor broke the glance, and cleared his throat. "When you were walking, a broken piece wood that was engulfed in flames came crashing down onto you, which indeed crashing onto your head; but not heavy enough to kill you. " The doctor then looked at the nurse to finish his sentence. "The fire spread quickly to your hair, which did burn most of your hair, and went burning your flesh, but it did burn your flesh, which made scars. But , it didn't, cause any serious problems." The nurse smiles at Ally.

Ally then exhaled the air she's been holding in. Then turn her face expression into a big grin. "You're fine with this Allison?" The nurse questioned. "Yup" Ally says popping the 'p'. "I expected you screaming, since most teenage girls would be freaking out losing all their hair." says the nurse staring at Ally as if she has three heads. "I do care about my hair, but it's not something I should concern about, and let it get it in my way of my life." Ally just chuckles softly. "Great, but to inform you, your hair will grow back in numerous of weeks." says the doctor that's now walking towards the bed. This made Ally's light bulb go on for some reason, "Is the blonde boy alright?" Asked Ally with slight of concern expression and in her tone. "Yes, he's alright, he came to your room already, to see if you're okay." The nurse just smiles, "Well Allison, you may leave today, or stay here a day extra." The doctor just smiles. Then walks out the room, the nurse follow the doctor the way out. Before the nurse leaves, she stops on track, and turns around to face Ally, "Before I leave, when you leave, remove off your bandages slowly when you get back home." said the nurse. "Thank you, umm..." Ally tries to catch a glimpse of the name tag. "Jenny." Jenny smiles at her, and then she turns around. "Feel better Allison and you should check the note that's by your lamp." Jenny leaves giggling. Ally then look confuse for a moment, and then leans over to the lamp, and realizes there was a note sitting gently by it. Ally picked up the note, and then opens it, and read aloud. "Thank you for saving my life Allison." she then looks below, "From Austin." Ally smiles turn into a big grin.

"ALLY!" Trish yelled in Ally's ear, which made Ally jump out of her deep thoughts. "AH!" Ally exclaimed, and then she looks at Trish, "S-s-sorry Trish." Ally apologizes while stuttering; then she rubs her left arm elbow feverously with her right arm. "It's okay, but if you do that again, I would dump a cup full of ice into your shirt." Trish smirked evilly; while rubbing her hands. Ally then punches Trish's arm playfully, "If you do, I'm getting you back." Ally smirks, "Yeah, and your 'evil' payback, is by putting a 'kick me' sign behind my back." Trish says as if it's the most obvious thing to say. "WHAAAA? Nah, I'm totally too cool to freaking doing that." Ally says nervously; while scratching her heard. Trish's smiles and rolls her eyes, then pulled Ally back to their living room. They both sat down, Ally then spoke up, "You know Trish, and you're really amazing best friend, I'm so fucking thankful to have you in my life." Trish looks at her, and smiles. "Well that was out of the blue." Trish says, making Ally laughs softly. "But I'm thankful as well to have you in my life." Trish says looking at Ally. Ally then looks back at her, while her eyes are getting watery. Trish opens her arms, Ally looks at her confused. "Am I going have to wait here forever, to get amazing bear hug from you?" Trish asked while smiling. Ally then mentally face-palm herself for being stupid to not realize, then Ally scooted closer to Trish, and then give her Ally's famous bear hugs.


End file.
